


Invited

by RebelAngel



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome, daddy - Freeform, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just arrived at the premiere after party for your independent film starring you and Brie Larson. What you didn't know was who else would show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another night of champagne and promo for your upcoming film and the studio decided to throw an after premiere party at the hotel in which you were staying at. You had no idea there would be such a turnout but there were plenty of old faces and many new ones that made you extremely nervous. You were the new kid on the block and meeting other high end celebrities was always something that excited you, yet terrified you and made you a bit anxious. You notice a group of actors huddled around the bar and they look very familiar like they were the cast of a film and as you walked closer you noticed it was the cast of Batman v Superman. Your eyes grew so wide and you slowly stopped walking and stared in their general direction. Someone came by and bumped you out of your trance and it was your good friend Brie Larson, who you were acting alongside with in this movie. 

"Hey, you okay?" she said generally concerned for you, she had a worry line forming on her forehead. 

"Yeah, I am" you took a moment to clear your head but you were still looking over at the cast, they are gorgeous and you've had a crush on all of them. 

Brie follows your gaze and turns to look at the group huddled near the bar, she nods her head and grins back at you, "Oh. You weren't expecting them were you?" you shook your head side to side and questioned her as to why they were here.

"I don't get why they would come? It's an independent film?" Brie was slowly guiding you to the bar but you didn't realize you were getting closer to them until you were literally inches away from Ben and Henry. 

Brie giggled and grabbed your face, "Just enjoy it, don't worry. It'll be fine." you managed a shy smile as Brie turned to the Bartender to order some vodka cranberries, "This will calm you down." 

You kept peering over Brie's shoulder to stare at them, to stare at Henry in particular because he truly was a glorious specimen. He's so much more attractive in person, it was overwhelming and so intimidating. Then you saw Ben turn around just to scope the area and he caught you staring at them, you caught his eye and then he grinned and whispered something to Henry. Your face was burning and Brie had noticed.

"Oh no, what's wrong. What happened?! Are you okay?" Brie looked quite alarmed at the redness that brightened your cheeks. You then grabbed your drink and gulped it down and out of the corner of your eye you saw Henry turn around and look towards your direction. 

"Shit." you said as you began panicking.

"What?" Brie sounded even more worried than before, then she felt a tap on her shoulder and your face went white. Brie froze on the spot and took a deep breath knowing that the hand on her shoulder was at least one of them and she was nervous as well.

"Hello girls!" his beautiful crisp British accent rang in your ears, making your knees buckle a bit underneath you. Brie turned around as you grabbed her drink and gulped it down quickly. You didn't even think he noticed you because Brie was standing right in front of you. 

Brie put on her most dazzling smile and faced him, "Hello Henry, it's nice to meet you." 

Henry smiled and replied, "Pleasure." that managed to make Brie giggle because of how charming it sounded coming from him. He turned his gaze onto you and you froze. The alcohol hitting you at just the right moment allowed the buzz to loosen you up a bit and you managed to pull off one of your sweetest grins you could muster up. 

"Hello Henry, it's nice to finally meet you." he looks surprise at the confidence that came out of you, considering you were hiding behind Brie this entire time. He grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles as he looked up at you through his very long eyelashes. 

"The pleasure is all mine darling." he flashed a devious smile your way which almost sent you reeling. Then you saw Ben walking up behind him towards you guys and Henry chuckled to himself as he let go of your hand. 

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ben brightly asked. Brie gave him a kiss on both cheeks as did he and they were talking about how great it was meeting each other as Henry had his eyes fixated on you and what you were wearing. It was a black little number with laces crossing in front and at the back leaving a nice neckline for the dress. His eyes were burning into every inch of you, your body was on fire knowing that he was looking at you. Ben then turned his attention to you and he was even more handsome then you thought he would be, his brown eyes were chocolatey and warm, he made you melt with the soft little charming grin that he had on.

"You must be (Y/N)" he placed his hand on your waist as he went to kiss you on both cheeks and he smelled incredible. As you looked over Ben's shoulder you noticed Henry completely focused on Ben almost glaring at him. An idea popped into your head and you grinned at Henry who caught it and raised one of his eyebrows. As Ben came out of the embrace you softly grazed your hand over his arm, tracing his muscles on the side of his sleeve. Ben raised both eyebrows and let out a little exasperated laugh, "It's nice to meet you sweetheart." 

You beamed brightly as Ben, who was so incredibly charming and Brie was just standing watching you interact with both of them. "The pleasure is all mine." you glanced over at Henry who must have caught on by now as to what you were doing. You moved to stand next to Henry having your back against the bar and Ben standing right in front of you. Brie had left because she felt there was no right way to exit this heated moment between all three of you. 

"I have to admit something to you Ben." he smiled sheepishly, he absolutely hated compliments and you knew that so you played upon that as Henry ordered a drink, he was still listening in. "You are more handsome than I thought you would be, seriously. It's overwhelming." you managed a small little grin which made Ben a bit flustered.

"Thank you (Y/N), that's very sweet of you." your name coming out of his mouth was making your head spin. Ben looked over at Henry who had not only ordered a drink for himself but for the both of you. 

"Here we are, one for you and one for you (Y/N), even though I'm sure those two you gulped down before were probably enough for you?" Henry arched an eyebrow as Ben started laughing. 

You fired back at Henry, "Well I wouldn't have gulped both of them down so fast if you weren't so damn attractive." Ben couldn't help but laugh and Henry's cheeks flushed, again he didn't expect that you would be so quick. You realized what you said and smiled but it wasn't your normal sweet smile, it was a bit darker and the boys noticed. 

Henry answered quickly, "Well I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable." Ben looked from Henry to you and back to Henry, waiting for a response. You quickly blurted out, without thinking, "Uncomfortable is not the word I would use Henry." Ben nearly spat out his drink because of how innocent you made it sound. 

"Well, this has been entertaining, so I'm going to leave the two of you to uhm well sort this out." Ben placed his empty glass on the bar and gave you a kiss on the cheek goodbye. You felt his stubble tickle the side of your cheek and it seriously turned you on even more than before, you imagined having that stubble graze other places on your body. A shiver ran down your spine and Ben felt it so he slowly moved his lips away from your cheek to come face to face with you. 

"Hey, you alright." he looked at you with his big brown puppy dog eyes. You responded honestly, "Yeah, you're just a lot to take in. You're intoxicating really." Ben gulped down what he was about to say and instead he just ran his thumb over your bottom lip and he whispered to you, "Next time." you let out a small moan that only he could here and he closed his eyes and let out a long breath, he looked at you again and smiled. He then looked over at Henry, "Have fun." and he gave him a wink before he left. 

Henry wasted no time with moving in front of you as he placed his hands on either side of you at the bar and pressed his entire body against you keeping you in place. He was so close to you that you could feel his body heat radiating on to you. That's when you really got a nice look at him. He was hovered over you, his broad shoulders were the most stable things you have ever seen in your life, his muscular arms were about to bust open the sleeves of his suit. You felt every crevice on his body as it was pressed up against you, the outline of his chest, the ridges on his stomach. He was the definition of strength. You looked up into those crystallized blue eyes of his and there was one jet black curl that had fallen in front giving him this boyish charm. What he said next was not something a boy would say but what a man who knew exactly what he was doing would say. 

"So, what is the word you would use, hmm?" He moved into you again causing a small grunt to escape your mouth, which made him tease you even more. He brought his lips to your ear as he whispered, "Do I thrill you?" he nibbled on your ear as the cool wetness of his tongue countered the flustered heat that was building up. "Do I cause a certain stirring of some sort?" he moved his hips into you this time, you could feel the outline of his cock against your groin and you ached for him to touch you in whatever way he wanted. You moved your hips forward into him as he started kissing your neck, you didn't want to do this in public at all. He got you so heated, that soon enough you wouldn't even be able to think straight.

"I have a room here. Let's go." You say abruptly, he stopped kissing you and looked up at you slowly, a red mark already clearly visible on your collar bone. 

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can handle me?" Henry said with a different smile, it was rather mischievous and it made your lower half clench with anticipation. 

You inched your face closer to Henry looking deep into those eyes of his as you licked a circle around his lips and took his bottom lip between your teeth, biting down slightly. "You don't know what I'm capable of." 

Henry gave you a small kiss that felt like it lasted for a while and left you wanting more. You grabbed his hand and guided him to the elevators, "Upstairs now." 


	2. Chapter 2

The place was getting crowded, more and more people came through those doors but all you wanted to do was get Henry upstairs and by the speed he was going at, you knew he felt the same way. You pulled his arm through the crowd dodging people that you knew would start up a conversation and you really didn't have time to deal with them now without sounding like a total bitch. You finally make it out of the room and into the hallway.

"This way." you told him as you whipped around the corner straight to the elevators. You pressed the button as Henry came behind you and hugged your waist as he started kissing your exposed skin near your shoulder.

"Henry, people could see us." you sounded worried but he did not care whatsoever because he began moaning into your ear and trailed his hands near your thighs.

"Isn't that part of the fun darling?" you could feel his enormous grin stretched out on your neck.

The elevator opened and there was no one in there, you both entered as Henry was still latched on to you. You pressed the 25th floor as he spun you around against the wall of the elevator and he pinned your hands above your head. The elevator doors have closed and he moves into you, you still feel the outline of his hard cock against your leg and you let out a whining moan. He cuts your moan short as his lips meet yours tenderly yet aggressive, pushing into you as much as he can. The elevator dings as the you reluctantly push him off of you and as you walk out of the elevator you simply grazed his crotch with the back of your hand and you swear you saw his hand twitch at the contact. As he walks out of the elevator after you, you hear a small growl come from behind you.

You begin to walk a bit faster to make Henry work for it and soon he was like a lion stalking his prey in the middle of a very nice hotel. You kept looking back at him and noticed that his eyes were a steel blue and looked absolutely lethal.

"Don't test me." he said in such a husky tone that made your knees buckle underneath you a bit, you hoped he hadn't noticed. You had to be stronger than him, you had to toy with him. You finally got to your door and looked at him with an arched eyebrow as you slid the key to unlock it.

"Isn't that part of the fun darling?" you unleashed such a dark grin even darker than before and he completely broke. His gorgeous smile just brightened the hallway and he started laughing.

"Touché" he walked a bit faster as he pushed you into your room. He started kissing you urgently as you returned the urgency by clawing at him and grabbing as much of him as you possibly could, considering he was such a large man.

He was about to take your dress off but you wouldn't let him. You wanted to strip him, slowly, painfully slowly that he would be aching for your touch. You pushed him against the wall as he leaned forward to kiss you again but you stopped him by holding his wrists down by his side and backing away. He looked at you confused, as you moved your index finger from side to side in front of his face, he licked his lips and leaned his head against the wall. You place your hand above his knee as you let your fingers trail up his thigh and over his cock as you reach his belt. You press your body into him and you take off his belt very slowly as you kiss his neck.

"(Y/N), please." he whines out, you could smell the alcohol on him but mixed with his musk it was the most glorious scent that you have ever smelled in your life. You disregarded his plea and continued. You moved away from him again and placed your palms on his stomach and grabbed the middle of his suit jacket and you slowly took that off of him, feeling every outline under his shirt. His suit jacket fell to the floor and you were too impatient so you quickly dove straight for the first button on his shirt. He looked at you with pleading eyes and his lips slightly parted, you could hear him panting. You kissed his chest after each button was undone and you continued as you dropped to your knees in front of him and stopped above his waist. You looked up at him and smiled innocently, he smiled back at you as he moved his hips towards you as a signal to continue. You unbutton his pants and take the zipper of his dress pants between your teeth and unzip them, you quickly peeled off his pants and instantly grabbed his cock through his briefs. His hips bucked forward into your touch as you were softly caressing his hard on.

"You want me to suck you off Henry?" you place kisses all along his shaft as he shudders underneath you at the contact and at the way you said it so innocently.

"You have no idea." he responded. You took his briefs off and he was well hung, you were in shock really. You stared at it for a moment, almost drooling at the sight of it. He looked down at you and saw the daze you were in and began to chuckle.

"Well, it is too much for you to handle?" he was cackling now, you knew you had to go through with it and couldn't back out now.  _It's Henry Cavill, do not screw this up,_ you thought to yourself. You then quickly, without second guessing took him into your mouth, fully, deep into your throat and he let out a moan that was so loud you were afraid people on the street would get aroused. You even clenched up just a bit when you heard him, his moan was low and deep and you wanted to hear it over and over again, so you continued to suck him off the best you could. You started pumping it with your hand as your other hand cradled his balls, which made him groan and at one point even hiss. You held it in front of you and just licked the tip over and over again swirling your tongue around the top as you continued to jerk him off into your mouth, a bit of pre-cum spurted out and you licked it off of him. You were getting restless, you wanted to please him but you had your own needs. So you stopped abruptly and his eyes shot opened looking at you as you stood up in front of him. You grabbed his hands and placed them on your breast as he earnestly grabbed them and started kissing you roughly and messily.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk." you told him between breaths as he lifted you up and guided you to the bedroom. He threw you on the bed and ripped off your dress. 

"HEY!" you yelled at him but it quickly faded when his tongue was circling your nipple and his fingers were working his way down to your clit and you moaned loudly. 

"I will personally buy you another dress. I promise. You just look ravishing without any clothes on." Henry's voice was like honey, so rich and thick and it made you get even more heated than you were before. 

"Whatever you want Henry." you breathed out as his fingers were circling your clit at a rhythm only he kept up with, you closed your eyes as you just wanted to feel his rough fingers in you. You guided his fingers to your hole and he stopped. 

"I want you to stay quiet, because if you say one word I will stop. Understood?" He was hovered over you now, his cock hitting your groin as you moved your hips up to meet him and you saw him swallow, his eyes burning into yours and you gave him an innocent smile.

"Yes, Daddy." you whispered but he heard you, he heard you loud and clear. 

"What did you just call me?" his eyes got darker, like a midnight blue, his grip on your wrists got tighter.

"You heard me. Now fuck me. Daddy" the last word came out of your mouth so smoothly that in one quick motion you were somehow on your stomach with your ass up towards Henry. He was now kneeling on the bed behind you as you were face first into the mattress and on your knees waiting for him. He placed one hand on your right cheek and slapped it. You didn't mean to react the way you did but you started laughing, it felt so good but you were giggling as if he told the funniest joke. You looked behind you and saw Henry grinning at you. 

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" he slapped your left cheek now and it was a bit harder this time but you still had a smile on your face. He spread your legs apart and licked a strip down your pussy. You shuddered at the contact as he kept your cheeks spread with his massive hands. The hot wetness of his tongue made your insides twist and he gave you this burning sensation that was driving you insane. 

"Please, Henry." you moaned out, he stopped. The loss of contact made you clench and almost made you collapse right then and there. He slapped your ass again, this time it was worse, you didn't laugh but you screamed out. 

"Say it again." Henry said his voice stern but surprisingly calm but it was husky. His hand came down on you again and you wanted him to go back to what he was doing. 

"Please, Daddy. I want you to fuck me, I need you inside me. Please." You moaned out, your breaths so uneven and shaky that you didn't know how it could be possible for you to even form a sentence let alone say it aloud. You were about to come undone and Henry saw that you needed some sort of release, you looked down at his cock and you knew he was throbbing, he needed contact just as much as you did. He got off the bed and ran to his suit jacket, he was back so fast that you almost didn't feel him leave.  _No wonder he's Superman_ you thought and you tried so hard not to laugh at that but you managed a small smirk. It was a good thing Henry didn't notice, he was too busy putting the condom on. Now he decided to slip in both of his fingers into your hole without warning and you let out such a loud scream that you had put your face into the covers to control it. He fingered you long enough so that his cock wouldn't be too much for you to handle. He grabbed his cock and let the tip of it tease your entrance as you pushed back into him wanting to take all of him inside you at once. He placed his hand on the small of your back as he thrusted into you both of you moving forward as you cursed out, so did he. He grabbed a hold of your waist to steady himself and his thrusts at first were slow, just so you could get adjusted but you wanted him, you wanted him deep. You kept moving your ass back into him. You really wanted to see his face, you wanted to grip his hair, you wanted to see those gorgeous curls come undone by the sweat you were both causing. 

"Daddy," he stopped. "I want to ride you. Please." all Henry did was pull out of you slowly and as you turned around he was nodding his head and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked absolutely wrecked, his chest was glistening with sweat and his curls, oh those dark curls were all over the place and it was because of you. You came up onto his thighs and smiled at him, as he smiled back at you and gave you a soft kiss. You mounted him and you both let out a grunt. You started riding him, moving your hips rapidly to pick up the pace again and your thighs were already burning. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and it was the softest thing you have ever ran your fingers through, he let out a small growl as you continued to ride him. He thrusted upwards meeting your rhythm as he held on to your waist. You were both a mess, groaning into each other, Henry clawing at your back so he could go deeper into you pushing you down on to his cock.

You both reached your climax at the exact same time, both of you messily thrusting as he let out a curse, "Fuck." it sounded beautiful coming from him. You screamed out his name and soon after, you rested your head on his shoulder as he kissed your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and you hummed into his ear. 

"Well, I had fun." You said softly but brightly and you felt him chuckle into you, it was the purest laugh that you've ever heard. 

You looked up at him and gave him a nice long kiss as his lips parted and his tongue entered your mouth, as yours entered his and softly played with each other. The soft kisses were somehow better than the rough ones, Henry really wanted to take care of you afterwards. 

"You're lovely." he said softly and he gave a little grin, "You truly are, I'm very glad to have met you (Y/N)" his eyes beaming at you. His fingers playing with your hair as you smiled back at him. 

"I'm really glad that you were invited." you giggled as you slowly got off of him and you moaned at the loss of contact but quickly laughed afterwards. 

"I'll say!" he laughed again and he pulled you into him as you laid there with him with your arms wrapped around each other and soon after fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments passed Henry decided to go and shower, he kissed you deeply as he rolled over you and walked to the bathroom. His beautiful naked body with his swaying hips walking across the room had you staring at his perfectly firm bottom that you wanted to dig your fingers into. He turned to face you as he was half way through the doorway to the bathroom. 

"Would you care to join me darling?" he smiled brightly but he looked rather tired, a knock on the door broke the conversation. Henry pouted a bit and you grinned at him as you got up to go see who it was. You ran out the bedroom to find the nearest shirt that was just laying on the floor, you put it on quickly missing some buttons and looked through the peep hole. You tensed up and swallowed. It was Ben. Ben Affleck at your hotel room door, possibly drunk - okay no correction really drunk. 

"Hey, I know you're pretty busy fucking Henry-" he was slurring his words and you quickly opened the door and pulled him in by the front of his shirt, accidentally unbuttoning a few in the process. 

"Would you keep it down!" you half whispered, half yelled at Ben. He grinned back at you as he looked over your entire body, Henry's shirt was on you and Ben knew. The shirt was only buttoned on the third and fourth button in the row and the rest was pretty much opened. You felt exposed but you didn't care for some reason, you wanted Ben to look at you, you wanted him to feel aroused because of you. You wanted to make him weak, you wanted to be his weakness. It was working. You popped your hip to the side and crossed your arms in front of your chest, exposing a part of your breast. 

"How did you even find my room?" you arched an eyebrow, he moved closer to you. His height overpowered you, you gulped as his hands were on your waist now. His fingers trailing along your bare thighs as his hands slip under the bottom of your shirt. The hotness of his hands against your cool skin sent tingles all over your body. Your breathing became uneven. 

His voice huskier than before, "I bumped into Brie and she told me." his hands made his way to your ass and he grabbed it firmly as he pulled you into him. Your hands still on your sides and you could feel his erection through his pants. You closed your eyes as you grabbed his hands from your ass and trailed them up your body.

"Touch me." you say to him, your words coming out as a whisper because again, you were never this ballsy and this is  _Ben fucking Affleck,_ you needed to do this for yourself and on behalf of women everywhere. He cleared his throat, you continued leading his touch up to your breasts and you had him grab them. You tilted your head back as Ben took control of the situation, his lips were on yours as he kissed you urgently and rough, backing you up against the wall. He was putting pressure on your nipples with his thumb and forefinger sending little electric currents to every part of your body, you hiked your right leg up around his waist and he grabbed it instantly as he thrusted into you. 

"Fuck,: you moaned out, "Fuck Ben, you're so hot." one of your hands made your way to his fluffy hair that you loved so much and you ran your fingers through it guiding his head his lips to kiss you deeper. He was smiling into the kiss, he broke apart from you to actually look at you. 

"You don't know what you're doing to me." he said and his beautiful grin came out that made you weak, that grin is the reason you fell in love with him.

"Me? You don't know what you do to me when you grin like that." he gives you another kiss, this time deeper like he really wants it. He picks you up as you instantly wrap your legs around his waist and wrap your arms around his head just trying to get closer to him. He throws you on the couch and he hovers over you, his broad shoulders taking up so much space and you wanted to see him, his body all of him. You rip open his shirt, as a low growl comes from him, he dove his head into your neck and began sucking on your collar bone. He bit down and licked his tongue to smooth over the bite and he was driving you crazy, you felt his hard on and you so badly wanted him in you, in whatever way possible, you need him, you ached for him. You were thrusting into him, your hips moving forward as he continued to kiss down your entire body leaving hickeys all over, marking his territory on you. As he go to the bottom of your torso, you looked down at him. You couldn't believe Ben Affleck was between your legs, the supposed King of eating out was about to do that to you. You let out such a loud moan that he stopped what he was doing and looked up at you with an arched eyebrow. 

"What was that?" he said with a little laugh. You ran your fingers through his hair. 

"If I tell you, you're going to laugh." he got a bit and you had his full attention, "Go on." he grinned again, intrigued. You took a deep breath and blurted it out quickly. 

"It's been said that you are the best at, you know." you looked down at your crotch as he looked down at your crotch and looked back at you. "Oh really?" his fingers were already teasing your hole, he licked his lips slowly as you became mesmerized with his tongue and the things he could do with it. "Well, baby girl, you're about to find out." he said it, the pet name that you wanted him to call you because this gives you the go ahead to say yours for him and you so badly wanted to call him that. 

You bit your bottom lip, as you saw him go down, his wet tongue circling your clit, slowly. Painfully slowly that you had to lean your head back and clear your mind because he was clearly going to take you for a ride. His tongue was lapping over every inch of your core, as he then grabbed your waist and pulled you up closer into his mouth. You cursed out and your legs were now wrapped around him, your right hand grabbing a fistful of your own hair because he was getting deeper and faster and he really was the fucking best. You felt a tightening in your legs and you knew you were about to bust, one of Ben's hands came up the side of your body and he started playing with your nipple again which became sensitive for you. Your moans grew louder and you didn't care who the fuck heard you, he was blowing your mind right now. 

"Yes, Daddy. Ah, fuck you're so good Ben, the fucking greatest. Jesus Christ" you screamed out as you climaxed and your chest was heaving and you looked up at him as he know hovered over you. Ben was beaming, his grin stretched out into a full out smile that if it was possible made you even weaker. 

"What did you just call me?" Ben started laughing and you didn't even care because that was possibly the greatest orgasm of your life, "You fucking heard me." you told him breathlessly. He kissed you again. 

Then a voice came from behind you, "So, if you called me Daddy before and you called him Daddy now. Who is your Daddy then (Y/N)?" Both Ben and you shot up from the couch and looked over at Henry who was standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist as he was soaking wet from his shower and his curls were perfectly messy and falling around him as little droplets of water were falling from his hair. 

"Shit." you whispered but then though to yourself quickly, as if this could actually work. "Guess you both have to prove to me who my Daddy is?" you were beaming, you grinned at both of their reactions, hoping that they would understand the meaning behind this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Your heart was racing, you never thought you would be in this kind of predicament in a million years, especially not with Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill. You had no idea how this was going to turn out or how this was going to work but you so badly wanted them to have you. Ben got off of you and stood beside you as Henry moved closer to the back of the couch. Ben's shirt was opened and you know you just had him on top of you but he just looked so dishevelled and messy, you were beaming at him because it was your doing. 

"I'm all about testing limits (Y/N) you know that." Henry gives you a wink as he looks at Ben who scoffed. 

"You don't think I can handle a threesome?" Ben arched an eyebrow and started tracing his fingers on the top of your knee, which sent tingles going up your thigh making you clench.

A small moan escaped you as you both of them looked at you. You swallowed and you decided to get up off the couch, as you stood up Ben wrapped his hands around your waist and you boldly kissed him and you felt Henry's eyes burning into you. You heard footsteps on the hardwood floor as Ben continued to ravish your mouth, you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck. You then felt another pair of hands on you and heat radiating from behind you, your body moved on its own as you backed your ass up into Henry and you felt his hard on against you. You moaned into Ben's mouth as you were grinding with Henry behind you. Ben then broke the kiss as he looked behind you at Henry and he grinned at him. Henry was moving his hands up and down the side of your thighs and he dug his fingers in. Ben then guided his hands to your ass and squeezed you as Henry trailed his hand to your panties and started circling your clit. Ben began to kiss the left side of your neck as Henry sucked on your collar bone on the right side. All three of you moving together as your body just handed them the control, it was based off of instinct. You were in between both of them and it was overwhelming, you felt both of their hot breaths, both of their hard ons pressed against you and both of their large hands grabbing and clawing at every inch of skin that you had. You regained some control as you grinded with both of them, you spread your legs more and you angled both of their cocks perfectly against you, you started circling your hips as you found it within you to kiss Ben back along the side of his neck. 

"I need both of you, in me. Now." you let out breathlessly. You groaned as they let go of you, Henry walked towards Ben and stood beside him as you noticed that he had been naked this whole time because he must have dropped the towel. You glanced down at Henry and Ben tried not to look down. 

"Not for anything Ben but you're going to have to look at it eventually if you plan on fucking me with him there." you said as you let out a giggle. You smiled at Henry as you took his shaft into your hand and started jerking him off slowly in front of Ben and he had a look of shock and amazement on his face as he finally looked down at what you were doing. Henry had his head titled back as he moaned, you gripped his wet curly hair and pushed your lips together as you roughly kissed him for a moment as you released him. Henry jolted forward as you let go of him. 

"Go down on him, I have an idea." Ben said as you turned to look at him, he grinned at you as you responded, "Yes, Daddy." You were about to get on your knees but Ben stopped you.

He grabbed you by your hips as he bent you over, your lips inches from Henry's cock. Ben took your panties off quickly as he smacked your ass, you moved forward. You then wrapped your hand around Henry's cock and licked the tip slowly. Henry grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled it to the side so he can watch you. You were painfully slow with Henry and he was moving with your strokes. As for Ben he was on his knees behind you and he trailed his fingers up the back of your calves and he dug his fingers into your thighs as he spread your legs slowly. He placed two fingers on the outer edges and started licking your clit, he was slow too, painfully slow. His tongue was lapping circles over it and you moved with him too. Ben slid his fingers down your core as he stuck both of them in your hole teasing you slowly, he stuck both of them in and he kept licking your clit. With his other hand he grabbed your ass. Ben was driving you crazy, his fingers stretching you wasn't enough, you wanted one of them, both of them in you, you didn't care. You surprised Henry by taking him deep into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and tasting every inch of him. You grabbed his firm ass and pushed him deeper into your mouth as you felt Ben slide another one of his fingers in you, he started twisting his knuckles in deep and you were soaked. You tasted a bit of pre-cum coming from Henry and he tasted so good.  

You sucked Henry off, you sucked him so good, so deep that you could feel him at the base of your throat and you heard him, you heard his curses and his moans in that beautiful accent of his. You yourself moaned once Ben started with the rhythm of his own and those vocal vibrations were hitting Henry and he was close. He was so close, so you went faster and faster as Ben was picking up the pace as well. You wanted to finish Henry off before Ben finished you off. Henry gripped you a bit tighter as his hand was now around your neck holding you in place as he fucked into you for his final pumps and he came into your mouth, hot Cavill juices sliding down your throat and you were turned on even more just because of that. You got up as Henry placed his hand on the small of your back and gave you small kisses, "You taste amazing Daddy." you said to him and he let out a small growl as he smiled. Henry held you up as Ben was working his magic, eating you out like the fucking King he is, you were so unstable that you were draped over Henry moaning out loud and biting his skin. 

"Fuck, Ben I can't take it anymore. Please just fuck me. One of you." you breathlessly moaned out, you wanted it so badly. 

"It could be both of us?" Henry said as Ben looked up at you from between your legs. He got up as he was now between you and Henry and he licked both of his fingers and then he kissed you. He looked over at Henry, "Okay are we flipping a coin?" Henry started laughing as you grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the bedroom. You snapped your fingers at Henry to get on the bed. You kissed Ben as your took of his shirt and you unbuttoned his pants as you quickly dropped his pants down and you took his briefs off quickly, having his erection spring free. You pushed Ben on top of the bed and you just took that moment to look at Ben and Henry both specimens in their own way, completely naked in front of you. BOTH OF THEM. You unbuttoned your shirt slowly as they were both watching you, you kept looking up at them innocently though your long eyelashes. You dropped your shirt as you touched your own breasts and trailed your fingers down your body to your core but you stopped. You heard them both exhale as you crawled on top of the bed.

"Just so you know, I have never done anything like this." you said as you were on your knees in front of both of them. They both looked at each other and then to you with such genuine softness in their eyes and Henry responded softly, "Don't you worry darling" as Ben finished off the sentence, "Your daddies will take good care of you." he grinned as all three of you started laughing.

You bent down to kiss Ben as you straddled him instantly.  He felt so good underneath you, his cock so thick pressed up against your clit as you moved on top of him. Henry then came up behind you as he placed his strong hands on your sides as he guided your hips down onto Ben. Henry then got up from the bed as he rummaged through his suit jacket to find some lube that he for some reason always carries with him. He came back over to you. Ben had his eyes closed but Henry took it upon himself to not only lube himself up but to move you aside and lube Ben up too. You stopped moving as you watched in shock as Ben also reacted to the contact. Ben opened his eyes to see Henry with his hand around his own shaft lubing him up and he just started laughing, "Well this happened." Ben said as he let out a nervous laugh and so did Henry. "It's all in good fun Benjamin." he said. 

Henry kissed you as you kissed him back softly, it was all becoming so real right now. You were going to have both of them in you. This was overwhelming, Ben then broke your train of thought, "Hey, babe if you don't want to do this you don't have to." and then Henry chimed in, "We can stop whenever you want to love." you smiled at both of them, "I would hate myself forever if I missed this opportunity." you started laughing and so did they.

Ben slowly lined up with you as you mounted him. You pushed down on him as the thickness of his cock went deeper into you and you felt whole, you felt all of him and you moaned loudly. Henry softly pushed you forward as you were now on top of Ben skin to skin and Henry was moving your hips for you at first to get you adjusted. Having Ben that close to you, you took the chance to kiss him, but kiss him deeply as he then placed his hands on your breasts to squeeze them. You ten felt Henry tease the rim of your hole and you were uneasy but you trusted him. He lubed up his fingers and he stuck one at a time inside, stretching you. You whimpered into Ben's mouth and you felt his hands on your sides securing you and he kissed you softer than he did before. Henry stuck in another finger and he scissored you open, "Fuck." you let out a long curse into Ben's mouth as you kept moving at your own pace. Then Henry took his fingers out of you and you were aching, "Daddy please." You said against Ben's mouth and he pushed you down on him even more. Henry then lined up with your hole and slowly inserted his cock in.

You screamed loudly and Ben held you steady, "Are you ready?" Ben said looking at you with alarming eyes. You started moving, slowly and you heard both of them moan. You were blessed right now, both of them filling you, completely filling you and you were already so gone. Henry guided your hips with Ben's and all three of you were keeping at a pace, working like a well lubed up machine. You were grinding on both of them, Henry was really thrusting in and out of you, he would take his cock out and then shove it back in and he did it over and over, you could hear the skin to skin contact and it was glorious. All three of you sweating and breathing heavily Ben was still holding on to your breasts as he sucked on your nipples and you were moaning. You couldn't even speak but your were cursing breathlessly as Henry continued to slam into you which helped you ride Ben at the same time. Henry picked up his speed as you were screaming now, both of them felt amazing. "Ah, fuck yes Daddy. So good. So fucking good." you let out slowly but loudly as Ben took it upon himself to smack your ass, "You like it baby girl when we tag team you. You like it don't you. Doing so good for Daddy baby." Ben had his eyes closed and his head was so far back on the pillow that you could see his neck veins straining because of how fucking good it was. You bit down on his chin and then down to his collar bone feeling the stubble on your cheek. Henry was losing himself behind you and he dug his fingers into your sides that his grip on you was painful but it felt incredible. You let out long moans now and you could feel it, the burning sensation in the pit of your stomach, you were close but so were they. Ben let out, "Shit, Fuck oh my god." as he thrust up into you a couple of times and you could feel him cum inside you. Which then caused you to have one of the greatest and loudest orgasms you have ever had in your life, "YES, fuck, YES!" you yelled out and you were hoping Henry was almost done but just as you thought about it, Henry was hunched over you grabbing your shoulders as you felt his breath near your ear as he came inside you. 

You had collapsed on top of Ben as he was still inside you and Henry had collapsed on top of you and you were all just sticky and breathing heavily. "That. Was fucking amazing." you let out as you started laughing. Your laughter was contagious so so Ben and Henry began laughing as well. "You guys felt so good, best orgasm I've ever had." you said. Ben laughed even harder, "At least she's honest." Henry laughed and pulled out of you as you whimpered, as Henry laughed, "You'll get it again baby girl don't you worry." Henry climbed to the other side of the bed beside Ben. He was glistening and he looked beautiful. You climbed off of Ben as you stood beside the bed a bit wobbly, you looked at both of them again, completely ruined and disheveled "You guys look even sexier when you're freshly fucked, Christ almighty" you said. Ben grinned at you as he ran his fingers through his hair and Henry just crossed his hands behind his head. "I'm going to go shower." you told them as you made your way to the bathroom. "You definitely need to cool off" Henry said. 

Ben turned to Henry as they just lay there beside each other, still naked. "You really are a large man Ben." Henry told him. Ben started laughing but it was a sheepish laugh, "You stole a couple of glances during that whole encounter eh Henry." Henry chuckled, "It was kind of hard not to." they both giggled. "She's truly remarkable, I'm glad we met her." Henry told Ben as they both let out an exasperated breath. "Well someone has to be her Daddy." Ben said. 


End file.
